Naruko time travel
by Lucyskye123b321
Summary: Sasuke sends Naruko back to the pasted to change the future where she meets her farther and his team. rated t for future chapters (kakashi x Naruko)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko time travel**

"Nomal"

" **Ninetails talking** "

" _Thinking_ "

 ** _ _"N__** ** _inetails thinking"_**

Flashback

"Naruko make it right" Sasuke said as he held her dieting form in his arms "how?" Naru weakly asked "there a family jusue I have that has the power to scented someone into the passed but I down know where you'll end up but you can make it right" he said as she began to cry "what about you?" She said "I'll be fine you'll see me again in the pasted" he said and smiled "at you'll be safe my little knocker head" he thought

"ok if I can save everyone then do it send me back" she said less weak as before "ok" he said and started to go thou hand sings the when he was done he called out "time travel jusue" they was a bright white light before she was gone he fell forward almost dead "i..l..ov…e…y….ou"he said and died with a smile on his face.

Flashback over

Naruko opened her eyes and gasped for air "what happen?" She asked out Loud "Sasuke gave his life to save you don't know why thou should've just let you die" came the o so sweet voice of the nine-tails "he did?" She asked and then remeber "he did didn't he"she said out lough "where we are?" she thought then she a scream and ran towards it but fought her limes where shouter then before she stop and looked down at herself and saw that she was now twelve again "great just great" then she continued to run in the way the scream had come from.

"Damn" she said as she landed behind the man holding the crying girl " you shouldn't pick on girl ya know"she said and stayed him in the neck when his compan saw this he ran at her his sword raised high she quickly pull out her sword and blocked his she quickly pulled out her other sword and stadded him in his stomach she saw the light go from his eyes, she kicked him off her sword "get off my sword" she said to his lifeless body.

She turned to the girl and walked over to her "genjusyou huh" she said as she sat the girl up she had puply marks on each check and short brown hair "no way kaka-sensei old teammate Rin I think she was called" she wished "Kia" she said breaking the genjusyou on the girl. (5 mins later) "ow my head what happen?" She asked "I don't know I just found you being kidnap" naruko said and jumped down from the tree she was in making the other girl jump "sorry if I scared you" naruko said "I'm naruko,naru for short"she smiled at Rin "I'm Rin" Rin said and smiled back she didn't know why but she like this girl and know that they would get along just fine, they began to talk about girl stuff when and just like boys they had to just go and runne it didn't they.

"GIVE US BACK RIN…. Umm Rin what's going on here why are you chatting with your kidnapper?" a black hair boy with goggles on that had just append said looking very confuses "obito I told you not to run into…. What's going on here?" A min kakashi said "guys this is naru she saved me which appends to be too difficult for the two of you" Rin said and turned her back to them "boys can't live with em" she said "don't need to tell me" naruko said smiling at her "umm Rin we do need to finish the mission you know" obito said "I know that! Hey naru you want to help?" Rin asked and looked at her "yeah I got nothing to do so what the heck" she said and follow the boys and Rin to a bright.

"Ok so now what?" Naruko asked "we blow it up that what" obito said smiling "ok so how do we do that no face?" She asked kakashi "that not my name is kakashi and I do have a face, we put exploding tags on it duh" he said and glades at her "then why ya hide it, ok I'll do the left side you lot chose some where else" she said and began to place the tags on the left side of the bright which the others put tags in other places on the brights.

*BOOM* goes the bright "that was fun" naruko said smirking at the other three "YEAH THAT'S HOW WE DO IT!" Obito yelled and punched the air "obito be quit of a minitu would ya" naruko said playing with a kunine that belonged to their sensei "where'd you get that?" He asked "stole it from kakashi when he wasn't looking" she said "ooh you should throw it to get our sensei here" he said and she throw it over the hole they had crated.

A yellow flash apred and someone yelled out naruko throw some winer and cauth the peopson falling "omg that was funny hahahahahahahahahahah" naru said before falling over laughing and rolling around while obito pulled up his sensei "minato-sensei are you ok?" he asked "I'm fine obito now who throw me in a hole?" Minato asked and obito, Rin,and kakashi point over to the laughing form on the floor that was naruko "who's that?" He asked "naru….. We don't know her last name Rin?" Kakashi asked "nope don't know she didn't tell me… HEY NARU WHATS YOUR LAST NAME" she shouted and naruko stop laughing "I should't tell them I'm an uzumaki I tell the hokage when we get to the leaf" she thought " oh it namikaze why?" She asked tilling her head to the right "Sensei isn't that your last name?" Rin asked "yeah it is" he said looking at naruko "so I'm not the last huh" he said "nope guss I not as well" naruko said, smile at him and wave "hey cousin or brother I don't know what you are" she said "yeah hey cousin or sister I don't know eve" he replied and smile back at her "sensei can we go home now I don't what the enemy to find us" kakashi said, he looked at naruko's smile and felt he checks warm up "why do I get this feeling when I look at her smile?" He thought he had only know her five mintis and he already felt this way may be it was the way she smiled or the warm coming from it or that she herself was cute "kakashi"wait cute were did that come from "k-a-k-a-s-h-I" he was just being silly now she was not cute… "KAKASHI!" someone screamed "huh?" he replied looking at where the voice had come from to see obito staring at him "what?" He asked "time too go so stop day dreaming about your girlfriend and come on" obito said "I don't have a girlfriend obito" kakashi said "really well you've be staring at naruor the last 10 minute" obito said and kakashi blushed "h ha ve n not" he said "~oohh you like her~" obito sang "we should catch up to the others" kakashi said and laved "he sooo likes her" obito said and ran after kakashi and the others.

 **(going end it here guys plz review thx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaf village**

As they approach the gates to the leaf Naruko walked behind Minato closely she saw the gards watching them as they approach "Minato-sama welcome back" the gards said as they entered the village she felt they eyes on her as she walked pasted.

Minato looked at Naruko seeing her discomfort and decided to asked later after they saw the hokage

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

"So you're telling me that this girl saved Rin and helped to finish your mission" the hokage said "yes sir" Minato said "ok the dismissed expected for you Naruko" he said and the other lifted the room.

"So child where do you come form?" the hokage asked her "the leaf" she said "how is that possible there are no records of you unless…?" The hokage said "that's right I'm from the further" she said smiling "how" the hokage asked looking at her "well I guess I should start for the beginning (one long boring story later) and Sasuke put his life fore into me saving me and sending me back into the pasted and so here I am" she smiled at the hokage who look at her and asked "what are we going to tell your father and mother?" "We can tell my dad that I'm his half-sister we look like twins anyway" naruko said "ok we'll stick with that then now let me get on with my work" he said and Naruko bowed and leaved the office.

 **With team 7/team Minato**

"I hope naru is ok" Rin said looking worried "don't worry Rin she'll be fine" obito said putting his hand on her shoulder "you haven't know her five minutes yet you act like your know her for ever" kakashi said straying at his teammates "yeah what about in the forest huh ka-ka-shi" obito said wiggling his eyebrows "I have no idea what you're on about obito" he said trying to keep the blush down "sure you don't" obito said "obito stop teasing kakashi its normal for a boy at your age to start crushing on girls" Minato said smirking "I DO NOT LIKE HER!" Kakashi shouted and stormed off to a nearby tree and sat underneath it "man why do I always miss the best times" Naruko said coming into the training grounds "hey naru you only missed kakashi abmiting he likes someone" obito said "I DON'T LIKE ANYONE OBITO!" Kakashi screamed.


End file.
